


Haha double date is pure

by Yumeinati



Series: Double Date (Akasaimomoharu) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orphanage, Other, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: The four have a talk about their childhoods.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Double Date (Akasaimomoharu) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Haha double date is pure

This is a placeholder for the chapter since it gets deleted on the 2nd and I am not done yet with it.


End file.
